It's More Than Magic
by reecse42
Summary: Sixth year Draco has an impossible task in front of him, and the only solace he finds is in his drawings. When Hermione Granger accidently finds one he left behind, she feels a strange attraction to the dark, frightened artist she hasn't even met. Dramione. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.


**Hello everyone! I'm back… Kind of. I have a few finals coming up in like two weeks, but after that, the hardest classes of my semester are over, and I'll have more time to write. I'm starting this new Dramione, and please leave a review about what you think!**

* * *

 _Thick, dark lines appeared on the piece of parchment. He really should've been studying, or working on the task set before him, but the image had been burning in his mind, and he needed to get it out. He hunched over the piece of parchment, not wanting anyone to see what he was doing._

 _He worked quickly, and soon, the dark image was complete. He was satisfied, and happy it wouldn't haunt his mind anymore. Shouting came from the table where his frie_ _nds were sitting, and sig_ _hing, he stood up from his seat in the little window seat. He quickly gathered his books and shoved the parchment between two books before hurrying to stop his friends from doing any damage. In his haste, he grabbed a blank parchment that was resting next to him, and the drawing sat in the window seat, blank side up._

 _Little did he know someone would find it intriguing._

* * *

Hermione hurried down the hall to the library where she hoped the book she had been searching for all week would be. She didn't know how Harry was passing her in potions, and she needed to find a way to make her potions better than his, so Slughorn could see real talent. Hermione huffed a little as she dug through her bag to grab out the parchment that had the list of assignments for the week. As long as she was in the library, she may as well get ahead in her homework.

Hermione hurried inside the library, and suddenly left calmer. Thoughts of Slughorn, and Harry, and even Ron escaped from her mind. The library always had this effect on her, and she was so happy to be there. She made her way through the shelves stuffed with books, looking for any and every potions book.

Finally having a stack of at least eight books, Hermione made her way over to her favorite window seat. It was in the corner of the library, and the closest table was at least three shelves away. The window looked out onto the lake, and in the evening, she could watch the sun set over the lake. It was always a serene and beautiful spot.

Hermione dumped the stack on the floor, and sat down. Something crinkled under her leg, and she pulled out a piece of parchment. It looked blank, but when she turned it over, the breath whooshed out of her lungs. It was an amazingly detailed drawing, and it was a little frightening.

The main focus of the drawing was the left forearm of a boy whose face was shadowed by pain and fear. A long spindly hand was holding a wicked looking wand to the boy's forearm, and the only other features were the disembodied eyes of the person holding the wand. So much pain and sorrow and fear was conveyed in this drawing. It was like Hermione was reading a thrilling novel, seeing it all play out.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what this picture meant, but it must of had something to do with Voldemort. But who would leave this? Hermione checked the parchment for a signature, or initials, or anything that would indicate who drew it. Seeing nothing, Hermione shrugged and set the parchment aside. She reached down, and started reading through some of the more basic potions books.

After a while, Hermione switched to finishing up her homework for the week, and then checked out the books she didn't read. She sat back down in the window seat, and took out a scrap of parchment. She started sketching, using some of the charcoal her parents got her for Christmas.

She finished it rather quickly, proud of her work, and carefully wrote in one corner, "someone will always be there to comfort you". She folded her sketch, and placed it on top of the one she found, making sure the blank side was facing up.

Madame Pince was walking around, telling students the library was closing in five minutes, and Hermione got up and walked out. She left satisfied that all her work for the week was done, and decided she would read one of the more advanced potions book before going to bed.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the common room. They had parchment rolls in front of them and their defense against the dark arts textbooks opened in front of them. They looked up at her expectantly.

"Can we copy your essay?" Ron pleaded. Hermione knew that was the only reason they were still up. She sighed, and dug her essay out of her bag. She tossed it to them and the gratefully unrolled the parchment.

"Make sure you use smaller words and make some grammar mistakes or something. Otherwise Snape will know you copied me," she sighed. The boys said their thanks as she walked up to her dorm.

Everyone else in Hermione's dorm were asleep, and Hermione flopped down on her bed. She didn't bother taking her shoes off before she picked up one of the potions book andbegan to read.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry turned to her and asked lowly, "What's Malfoy got in his hands?"

She looked over to where the raven-haired boy was pointing. Malfoy's normally perfectly styled platinum blonde hair was tousled, and deep shadows were under his eyes. But Hermione's gaze traveled to his hands, where a scrap of parchment was slightly hidden from view.

"A piece of parchment," Hermione stated as she poured some juice for herself. "Honestly, what's wrong with him having parchment?"

"What do you think is on it?" Harry asked, turning his gaze back to his breakfast. "A secret Death Eater plot sent to him by his father?"

"The Owls haven't come yet," Hermione pointed out. "Besides, he's not who you need to worry about right now. You know you need to focus on finding a way to stop Voldemort."

Harry just stared at his plate, having been scolded thoroughly. Ron came in and slipped into the seat on Harry's other side.

"Did you practice the spell for transfiguration?" Ron asked Hermione as he piled food into his plate. "I just remembered that we needed to do that and I can't remember the pronunciation."

Hermione sighed and said, "I'm going to the library quickly before class. I have some books to return."

She gathered up her things and stomped out of the Great Hall. Sometimes, she felt like the only reason Harry and Ron were her friends was because she did their homework for them.

* * *

 **Okay, so that's the first chapter. Sorry it's short, but I'm supposed to be studying, and instead I had to write this. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review, and any constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **Happy reading! :)**


End file.
